Kim Soo Jin
Soo Jin is one of the students in Greenville Academy, his nickname is SJ. Typical of people who are friendly and pleased to get along, with his unique phrases "Seum Dwa". He joins the Music Club in school, as the famous guitarist, also the head of Taekwondo Club. He have his another side, named Sung Joon. Personality : Soo Jin, who love to tease people around and have a pretty good sense of humor. Friendly, good-natured, and not overbearing who like to smiling around. If he turns to Sung Joon, he changes a lot, into a sadistic and cold person with a creepy smirk on his face. Appearance : Soo Jin has quite messy brown hair, and like the other Korean, dark-brown eyes and white skin. His height is about 185 cm and 87 kg in weight. Although, as 'Sung Joon' his hair turns into black with a pair of blue eyes . Background :: Born in Seoul, South Korea on 16th November 1996, with a family background that the average work in the entertaining world. His mother is a famous actress and his father who is the owner of an artist agency. He enters one of the most famous music schools in Seoul, being the most renowned student in his versatility of playing music, especially guitar. :: One day, there was a big accident. The car driven by Soo Jin and his family slipped off the road and fell into the lake. Soo Jin and his father survived, but her mother and brother are not found. Because of the incident, Soo Jin hates water, or even allergic to it. ::: When his age turned 17, he leave his house and his family, decided to live freely. But his family keep searching for him, so he decided to move to America with his extraordinary savings. Bringing his guitar and rented an apartment, busking on the streets to earn some extra income and singing as a freelance singer in cafes. Seeing his great potential, one his acquaintances who is also a singer, suggested him to the school again. So he choose Greenville Academy and lived there. Relatives :*'Kim Hyung Seo - '''Father, Alive :*'Kim Tae Ah '- Mother, Unknown :*'Kim Song Joong - ''' Elder brother, Uknown Supernatural Power Favourite Food & Drinks : Because of his mother and brother's accident, he began to hate water. He cant swim and always keep a distance from ponds or other puddles, and stay indoor when it rains. One day when he woke up from his sleep, he had a very strange occurrence. From the pores of his skin, a red flames burst out and burns his body, but it did not make him feel any pain at all and became a Pyrokinetic, the one who can control and manipulate fire and flames. And suddenly appeared a Phoenix from the window, and claimed Soo Jin as his master, and renamed it as Loki. : Using his Pyrokinesis power, he can control and manipulate fiire and flames, also transform into "Human-Fire" mode. He loves bulgogi so much, even he said that he can't lived without bulgogi. His favourite drinks is simple, cola and that kind of drinks. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male